Sekirei Forever
by Raven-The-Dark-Lord
Summary: Guys this is my redo for Sekirei:Love is Life. But this one will be called. Sekirei Forever. This Fanfiction is a Sekirei one. No duh. But anyways the plot will be similar to the fanfic before this. This one will have the Sekirei plan in motion but it will play out differently. Tsukiumi will be the first girl. Minato X Hearm Please review or Pm me thank you.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Minato Sahashi. I'm just your average 19-year guy. Okay, maybe I'm not so average I'm below average. I failed my college exams twice. I have to beg my own mother to give money so I can live. But don't get me wrong my mother she has been there for me. I never knew my father. And I didn't want to bother my mother by asking her who he was. Other than my mother I have a little sister. Her name is Yukari we were close growing up. But since then we kinda grew apart. In her eyes, I'm the worthless big brother. Even if she lets me it isn't true. But I know it is. I don't even know why I managed to live here in Tokyo, as long as I have. Besides just yesterday I got kicked out of my apartment. Because my sister came to visit me. But that stupid old land lord said I have to move out before this week is so. Now I'm trying to study and manage to get a job and a new place to live. Just my damn luck. What could be worst?

Just as I said that my cell phone started to ring. So I reached into my jeans pockets and pulled out my cell phone. I read the caller ID. It said "Mother." 'Dammit, I spoke too soon.' I thought to myself. "Hey, mom I'm glad you called I need to tell you...Um...I failed the exam again." Just when I said that. There was a long pause.

I heard a long deep sigh coming from the phone. "Again Minato. I'm very disappointed. But at least you tired." She said I tried to say something but I was interrupted by a loud screaming. "But doesn't mean you are getting off easy. I'm cutting you half off you allowance. To think your sister was accepted and you weren't." My Mother stated to me. I was shocked to hear my sister got accepted and I didn't.

"I'm glad to hear that Yukari was accepted. And I understand that you are cutting me off half. Well, nice talking to you mom. Love you hope to hear from you again." I said to her. "I love you to Minato." She said after she hung up the phone.

I held my phone in my hand and walked into an alleyway. There was a fence at the end. I walked up to it and kicked it hard as I could. Before I could think of anything. Tears fell from my eyes, I hated the fact I couldn't be a better son. All I was a disappointment to my family and my friends if I had any. I just cried my eyes out. I looked up in the sky. Clouds began to form in the sky. "Oh shit," I said. Before I knew it. The rain came from the clouds. I ran out of the alleyway. Heading for the street. Rain hit my body. As I ran. My clothes got soaked with water. My body got heavier as the water went straight through my clothes. I started to get cold. I stopped running a for a minute. And looked around then I saw something caught my eye. It was a sign that said Izumo Inn. A smiled grew on my face.

I went up to the front door. And knocked. "I'll be right there." I heard on the other side of the door. The door swung open. I blushed heavily at the person who opened the door. It was a lavender haired woman. She was just beautiful. Her hair was long and looked really soft. Her eyes were a dark reddish color. She had luscious pink lips. She was so beautiful and she looked so young. I was lost I couldn't say anything. I took a breath and tried to say something. "Um, miss I need..." I tried to say something else but I was cut off. My head was spinning and it was painful. Before I knew it everything went black. The last thing that I remember is being held in the lavender girl's arms.

Chapter 1: Running water.

My eyes began to open. I tried to get up but I was pushed back down. "Try not to move." I heard a girl's voice said to me. I turned my head to see the who said that. It was the same girl I met at the front door. I blushed instantly. She just looked at me like she was worried. "Oh, no did your fever come back." She said to me as she put her forehead on mine. My face was red. All I could think of was getting away from her. I got up fast as I could. The blanket fell from me. The girl turned her head away. And covered her eyes with her hands. I wondered what she was doing. I looked down and to my surprised I was naked.

My face turned a deeper shade of red. As I reached down and grabbed the blanket to cover my lower half. "H..how did I get here?" I asked the embarrassed girl. Her face was still bright red. She then took a deep breath and looked at me. "Well, when you knocked on the door you passed out because of a fever. And so I had Uzume and Kagari help me. And we couldn't leave you in your wet clothes so I had Kagari strip you." She said.

"Um okay but um where are my clothes," I asked her. She seemed to space off for a minute. Then she snapped back. "Oh yeah sorry." She grabbed my clothes from a nearby closet. She walked over to me blushing. She handed me my clothes. "I'll be waiting in the hall." She said as she shut the door.

After I put on my clothes I opened the door. And saw her leaning against the wall. She looked towards me. I looked at her and walked towards her. Then I notice something interesting she was a little bit taller than me. 'Dammit.' I thought to myself.

I followed her down the narrow hallway. As we walked through the hall. "Um miss I don't want to be rude but you never told me your name," I said to her. She stopped and looked behind her. Looking at me smiling at me. "My name is Miya Asama. What is yours?" I took deep breaths and held out my hand.

She took hold of my hand. And we shook hands. "My name is Minato Sahashi. It's nice to meet you Miya-san." I said smiling at her. Her face was red. "It's nice to meet you to Minato." We continued walking down the hall. Before I knew it we arrived in the living room area.

There was a table in the middle of the room. There was a silver haired man who sat at the table. Staring at his cell phone texting someone. When I got closer to him. He was a handsome guy. 'Oh my god I'm not like that.' I thought to myself. And across the table, the table was a busty brunette. 'Holy crap. She is really pretty.' I thought to myself.

The brunette looked at me and jumped on me. And next thing I knew she was on top of me looking down on me. "Hello, my name is Uzume nice to meet you." All of a sudden the hairs on my neck stood up. I look to where the evil aura was coming from. It was from Miya-san there was this demon mask behind her. Glaring down at Uzume. "Uzume please remove yourself from Minato. NOW!" Uzume got up and helped me up. After the mask went away she whispered in my ear "Someone is jealous." As soon as she said that. Miya whipped out a sword out of nowhere and hit her in the middle of the head. "Ow Miya that really hurt," Uzume said rubbing her head.

The silver haired man stood up. And walked in front of me. "My name is Kagari nice to meet you Minato." He said to me shaking my hand. "It is nice to meet you to Kagari," I said to him. As we shook hands. I notice that his hand was oddly really warm. Then I notice it he had a bandage and his wrist and up his arms. "Oh god, what happened to you." I asked him."Oh, I just got burned that's all nothing too bad." He stated shaking his head."It's all right Kagari. I can treat it for you." I said to him"Oh it's alright." He said to me.

Then I noticed the time. "Oh no, I should really get going. I have to get up early to find an apartment." I said to them. I then notice Miya's eyes grew brighter. "Minato if you don't have anywhere to live, you can live here because there are open rooms." She said to me. "Oh, I can't do that. I don't have a job. And plus I'm kinda useless." When I said that. All three of them frowned. "Minato don't ever put yourself down. You seem like a good person. And don't worry about the rent you can make it up by working around the inn." Miya said to me.

I didn't know what to say. All I could do was hug her and cried on her shoulder. He was shocked. Cause I felt her body tense up. I couldn't help it I was so happy. These guys just met me and already they are being so nice. I didn't want to disappoint them. I felt Miya hug me back. For some reason, it was like I have felt this before. So that night I spent the night at the Inn. But the next morning, I had to go to my old apartment.

"I'll be right back Miya. I'm just gonna get my stuff." I said as I started running towards my old apartment. I ran in the empty streets. Before I knew it I arrived at my old apartment. I unlocked the front door. It was a one bedroom and one bathroom. Not that big. But it was my first time living alone. I'm just glad my stuff was already in boxes. I had about four boxes. Then I had a small TV with like 5 channels. I just sighed. And picked up three boxes that were lighter than the others. Then I started heading back at the Inn. I was almost there when I heard "Watch out you damn Monkey." I heard that. I looked up and saw a blonde woman falling towards me.

Like that she landed on me. She just glared at me as she got off me. "I'm sorry miss," I said to her. But all of a sudden her face became red. And she fell to on her knees like she was in pain. "Oh god are you okay?" I asked her. I waited for a response. But next thing I knew I was picked up by the collar and pinned to the wall. "It's you my Ashikabi." When she said that I just thought 'What the hell is an Ashikabi.'

She looked really mad at me and I didn't know why. The I heard a girl's voice say "Hey Number 9 give up you can't run from us." I looked in the distance and I saw twin girls dressed in S&M clothing jumping from the roofs of the buildings. The blonde haired girl lets go of me. I landed on my ass. I wasn't that far off the ground but it still hurt. I look at the three girls. 'Two against one isn't fair.' I thought to myself. I stood up still behind the blonde woman. "Both of you are weak to gang up on me." The girl blonde said.

"She has a point." The one who said that was the girl in the pink S&M outfit.

"Hibiki!" The other one yelled at her sister.

"What Hikari it's true," Hibiki said

Hikari just sighed. The two joined hands. Next thing I knew they pointed their fingers at the blonde. All the sudden lightning came from their fingertips. The blonde dodged it but barely. It got her shoulder. It tore her dress at the shoulder. Making one side slip down. She put her hand on her arm because it started to bleed. 'Oh no, this could get ugly.' I thought to myself. I looked at the blonde, water began wrapping around her. I thought it was strange. The girl put out her hand and the water shot at the twins. "Hibiki let's end this!" "We're the pledged thunderclap. No disaster will hit our Ashikabi." This huge lightning bolt came from the sky. It was heading straight for. I did the only thing I could think of. I protected her with my body. Luckily it didn't hit us. But my back tore up from the rocks.

I opened my eyes to see if she was okay. She stared at me with her eyes wide. She looked at me puzzled. "Why did you do that?" She asked me. "Because you are in danger. And even if I don't know you I still care about you." She blushed at what I said. I got off her. I winced at the pain. She got up quickly and looked at my back. Thank god it was little scratches but it still hurt. Then she looked pissed at the two girls. "How dare you. I WANT BOTH OF YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT." With that a giant wave of water hit of both of them. Causing them to go flying into the sky. (Team H&H's first blast off.) "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN." I heard both of them say before I lost them in the clouds.

I kinda giggled and smile at the reference they did. Then I realized I didn't know her name. "Um miss what's your name?" I asked her She blushed and turned her head slightly to the side. "Um, my name is Tsukiumi." I smiled. "My name is Minato. It's nice meeting you Tsukiumi but I think I should get going, so I'll see you around okay." I said as I walked over to the boxes laying on the ground. To my surprise, nothing got damaged and everything was in their boxes. Tsukiumi picked up One of the boxes. Then I notice her shoulder of her dress was still ripped. So I took off my jean jacket and handed it to her. "Um, here your dress is ripped so," I said to her. She put the box she had in her hand down. Then she grabbed the ones I was carrying and set them on the ground too.

She put her hands on my shoulders making me face her. Me and her locked eyes. Then she started to cry looking at the ground. "Why did protect me when you don't know me. Why do you tear down my walls? I tried to be the best without being winged. But now I can't stand to be without you. You are brave, strong, kind and sweet. I...I think I have fallen in love with you Minato please be my Ashikabi?" I didn't know what to say. She looked at me with love filled eyes. I don't know why but we leaned in at the same time.

Our lips touched it was like magic. As I saw these Blue wings come out of her back. "Beautiful," I muttered to myself. She blushed at the remark. Then she closes the distance between our bodies. She pressed her soft body against mine. Putting her hands on my chest. As she kissed me again. Once again I saw the two ocean color wings come from her back. Then she leaned in close to my ear and whispered in my ear. "Now and Forever."


	2. Chapter 2 Our first time together

Warning lemon in this chapter

I blushed at what she said. I wanted to know what was up with those wings, but it would be better to ask at the inn. We went back to my old apartment and got the other two and also the TV. I carried the two heaviest and the TV. While she carried the three lighter ones. I wanted to talk to her but I didn't know what to talk about. "Um hey, Tsukiumi where are you from?" I asked her as she walked beside me. "Um, well I don't know to tell you the truth." 'Oh, this is awkward.' I thought to myself. Before I knew it we arrived at the Inn. I opened the door. "Hey Miya, Uzume, Kagari I'm back. Oh, and I have someone with me." Miya came out of the kitchen. "Well, you can follow me." So we did. We went up the stairs to the second level. We stopped at a door labeled 202. We entered the room together. It was pretty good size room. It already had a futon laying on the floor. I went to the window and set the boxes near the window. Tsukiumi also set the boxes near the window. It was truly a beautiful day out. As I looked out the window I saw Tsukiumi looking at me and blushing. She snapped out of her trance. "What did I have something on my face?" I said giggling. She blushed and she pushed me in the shoulder. Not hard but she did it to make a point.

X Meanwhile at MBI headquarters X

"Great I can't get hold of him. Damn brat turning his phone off who does that." Said a white haired man standing on top of MBI building. "I'll try again."

Ring...ring...ring..."Hello, you have Reached Minato Sahashi." "YES FINALLY!" "Please leave a message after the beep." Beep. "God dammit." He said as he started walking on the building's roof near the huge clock.

The slam of a door made him turn his head. He flinched there was a gray haired woman with a scar over her eye staring at him angrily. "Minaka you bastard you said he wouldn't get involved." She said as she threw documents at him. "Takami what ever do you mean," Minaka said as he tried to sneak away. "Minaka don't start with me. How could you let my son wait I mean OUR son enter this stupid plan of yours." Minaka started to laugh evilly.

"Hahaha, Aren't you glad our son can rise to the top. And become the winner of this game." Minaka said putting his arms up in the air.

"You are a mad man. If you hurt our son or he gets hurt because of this stupid game. I'm gonna Kill you." With that Takami walked away from Minaka. Minaka was left alone by himself.

X Back With Minato X Plus Minato's POV X

We walked back into the living room. Tsukiumi was behind me. I sat down at the table. Tsukiumi sat close to me. While glaring at Uzume like saying mine. I felt really awkward. All of a sudden Uzume got up and sat on the other side of me. She gave Tsukiumi a grin as she snuggled against me. I could tell Tsukiumi was getting angry. She clenched her hand. Then she pulled me away from Uzume. I just sighed. Uzume giggled "Oh I see someone is over protective of their Ashikabi." With that I was puzzled there was that word again.

"What is an Ashikabi?" I asked Everyone in the room looked at me with puzzled faces.

"Wait she didn't tell you?" Uzume asked me all I did was shook my head no. Uzume face grew into a grin again.

All of a sudden the TV came on. I was shocked. I looked around the room. Miya looked very annoyed and Kagari looked mad. While Uzume just sighed and Tsukiumi looked the other way. There was a man on the TV screen. "Hahaha Finally got through. My dear boy you just got partnered up with a Sekirei. My name is Minaka Hiroto mister Minato Sahashi. The Sekirei Plan that's the name of the game that you became a player of today. But my dear boy the rules are this, Sekirei is to fight each other secretly. You can not tell anyone that's not involved with the Sekirei. Or you'll be punished. Well, I'm a very busy man so see you soon." With that, the TV turned off. I just stared at the screen.

"Well dinner is ready," Miya said turning off the TV.

It was a very awkward dinner. We had curry which was amazing. But after dinner. I and Tsukiumi went to our room. From the closet, I grabbed a large futon. I set it on the ground. It was large enough for both of us. until I get enough money to buy two single futons. I looked out the window it was still day light. "Hey, Tsukiumi do you have like other clothes or anything else that we can bring here?"

"Yes, I have another set of clothes and also other items which are at a hotel near by."

"Okay um, Tsukiumi would you like to get your stuff from the hotel. Because it isn't getting dark anytime soon."

"Yeah that you be great." She said

The two of us walked down the stairs. Miya was in the kitchen washing the plates we ate off. I walked over to her. She turned her head towards me. She put down a clean plate picked up a dirty one. "Um Miya, me and Tsukiumi are going to get her stuff at the hotel. I promise we will be back soon." She just smiled at us. "Come back soon and be safe." We walked out the front door.

"Um, Minato it would be a lot faster if we just jumped the buildings." I just stared at her for a few minutes. Then she took my hand. I notice her hand was so soft. She was like a rose. They are beautiful, elegant but they are also powerful. In their own right, they need some to love them and take care of them. To give them happiness. To help them grow. When I snapped back into reality, Tsukiumi had picked me up in her arms. 'Holy crap Tsukiumi is powerful.'I thought to myself.

Chapter 2: Our first time together.

We arrived at the hotel. I couldn't believe it. It was an old fashion five-star hotel. It kinda had a mix of western and old Japanese themed to it. It was absolutely amazing, to say the least. As we went through the lobby. We made our way into the hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was the room she was staying in. It was like a two-bed room house. It was so big. The walls were painted white. While it had a blue color carpet. As I looked around the room Tsukiumi came out of one of the rooms carrying a back pack.

"Is that all you have?" I asked as I notice the lack of stuff. She nodded and responded, "Well I have only released about two weeks ago." "Oh so are you ready." When I said that she walked in front of me. I followed her into the hall where we heard something I wish we didn't hear. "Ahh, harder." A voice said from a closed door. I and Tsukiumi stopped in out tracks. We both looked at each other and blushed heavily as blood rushed to our faces. I looked at her in disbelieve what I was hearing. With out warning she grabbed my hand and started running. We ran past the lobby's front desk. I guess she was embarrassed but so was I. To my surprise I kept up with her. We ran out of the building straight into the street. With out, she picked me up like a little princess, started to jump the buildings' rooftops fast as she can.

Before I knew it we had arrived that the inn. I couldn't believe how fast we got back but in reality, it wasn't that fast at all. It was sundown as we entered the building no one in sight. We stuck our way back to our room. Tsukiumi was the first to enter. She set down her backpack near the other boxes. I went over to the closet and set up the futon. To my horror, there was only one but there was to pillows. So either way, I put the futon on the ground. It was a good size one. Then I place both pillows on the futon. "Hey Tsukiumi..I'm gonna get ready to go to bed, I'll be in the bathroom," I said turning away but I was stopped when she grabbed my arm. I turned back to look at her.

Her face was bright red. She bit her lip. She then leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You don't have to leave to do that." I just nodded at her. I took off my white leaving my chest exposed. She brought her hand to my heart. She then started leaning on my chest listening to my quicken heart beat. Her soft body pressed against mine. As she pressed her self fully on my I couldn't help to blush her body was so warm as she started to breath heavy. I looked at her face it began to turn bright red. She kissed me on the lips. The kiss was nothing than passion as she rubbed her body against mine. I could feel my little friend harden, at her touch. She ran her hands through my hair. I couldn't help myself. I moved my hands to her waist. I then pulled her closer to myself. I kissed her with the same passion she was given me. Her lips were soft. I licked her lips. They were so sweet. She opened her mouth letting me in. Once our tongues touched we moved out bodies closer together. Her hands still running through my hair. She pulled me forward. We were heading towards the futon.

A lot of things were going there my head. But for some reason that didn't matter. I felt like we already have a deep connection that passes sex. We continue our battle of dominance with our heated tongue kiss. I pulled back from the kiss. A trail of saliva connected us. I looked at her face. Her face looked like she was in a trance. Her face was a deep color of red. She breathed heavy. It looked like she was also panting. She looked up at me. Her eyes were dangerously lustful. She was like a cat in heat. I reached over to her and hugged her. As I did that I found the zipper to her dress. I gently started to unzip her dress. Her softly fell to the ground. I was left with a matching pair of aqua lacy panties and a lacy bra. As her garter belt held up her black stockings. God, she looked breath taken. I laid her down on the futon. I then removed the choker from her neck. I kissed her neck softly. I made my way down. I pulled way her bra from her breast. I then unhooked them and threw it across the room. Tsukiumi made an effort to hide her breast from me. "Tsukiumi It's okay I'll be gentle. If you want me to stop tell me." I said as I moved her arm away.

Her breast was fully exposed. I gently leaned down and started to swirl my tongue around her nipple. "Ahh ah, Minato." She softly moaned. I then brought my mouth over her nipple. I started sucking on the pink erect nipple. She then moaned again. I then left that one and went to the right. Giving it the same treatment as I did the other one. I then planted kisses down her stomach. Her stomach was soft and warm. I then ran my tongue across her skin. Leaving a trail of saliva. God, she looked like a goddess. I couldn't believe she was under me of all people. I then unhooked her garter belt. And took off her stockings. Leaving her items of clothing on the ground next to our futon. To think I still had my boxers and pants on. I then unbuckled my belt. I then took off my pants leaving me in my boxers. You could easily see I was hard. I then put my hand on her panties. Already she was wet.

I then slowly removed her panties. When I removed them she brought her hand over her womanhood. Covering it from view. I looked at her. She was embarrassed. "Tsukiumi do you want to see mine first cause you look nervous," I said as I smiled at her. She simply nodded. I then removed my boxers from myself. My fully exposed erection showing. Tsukiumi swiftly and seductively crawled over to me. Her soft hand wrapped itself around my erection. I groaned and let out a moan as she started to pump up and down. I moaned loudly. To my surprise, she quickly brought her lips to mine. Continuing to jerk me off. This was the pure pleasure going through my body. I had to warn her that I was almost there. I broke our kiss. "Tsukiumi I'm about to cum." She let go of my shaft. She then laid down fully on her back exposing her pink secret place. I put her her legs on my shoulders as I licked her sensitive folds. She moans as she bit down on her index finger. Her legs swiftly wrapped my head in a warm embrace. Her soft thighs on my head were heaven as I licked her folds. I got bold and stuck my tongue in her tight inner walls.

Her hips bucked at my sudden action. I swirled my tongue inside her. I then brought my hands up and removed her legs from my head. I then sat up and looked at her. She looks straight into my eyes. She looked so happy but also lustful at the same time. She grabbed my hand and put it on her cheek. She then snuggled my hand. "I'm ready Minato please make me your woman." She said with a husky voice. I blushed heavily and smiled at her. She then opened her legs welcoming me to become one with her. I put my tip of my manhood at her entrance. I then slowly went inside her.

It was absolutely amazing. As her tight inner walls hugged me. It seems like she didn't want to let me go. Plus she was so wet and warm. To think the tip was only in. But I had to be careful. It was her first time and I didn't want to hurt the one I loved. As I pushed through her walls I felt something block my path. It was her hymen. "Tsukiumi hold on to me this will hurt," I said to her. She quickly wrapped her legs around my waist. As well she wrapped her arms around my chest. As I pushed through. She arched her back. She groaned in pain as she clawed at my back. Blood came out from her womanhood. As her tight inner walls pulled me in. To where I couldn't go anymore. God, she felt so good. But I didn't move I wanted her to feel good too. So I waited for the okay.

She rocked her hips into mine. That was the signal to continue. I slowly pulled out but thrust back inside her. God, she was so wet. I guess they don't call her the Water Sekirei for a reason. As we continue this process over and over. Her juices kept pouring out her womanhood. "OOHH GOD Minato fuck me harder. Make me go insane." After those words, I couldn't hold back anymore. I thrust in and out harder and faster. As her juices came out like a waterfall. Covering my manhood in the clear smooth liquid. It felt so damn good I couldn't stop. What seemed like forever was soon coming to an end.

"Oh God, Tsukiumi you feel so damn amazing. Ah, I feel like It going to come out at any moment." I said through my pants of pleasure.

Tsukiumi tightly wrapped her legs around me. Damn, she felt so good. Her womanhood kept sucking on my shaft. It felt like it would never let me go. But shit I was scared I would get her pregnant. But a the same time I don't believe I could pull out anyway. She felt so good. My mind started to go blank as I reached my end. "AHH OH GOD TSUKIUMI I'M ABOUT TO RELEASE IT." "OHH ME TO MINATO PLEASE DO TO INSIDE ME. MELT ME WITH YOUR HOT SPERM." We reached our ends at the same time. I filled her up to the brim with sperm. We slowly reached out normal breathing patterns. As I was still deep inside her. I grabbed the blanket and covered us. Then we slowly drifted off to sleep.

I stood in a dense forest. As I heard a soft voice say to me. "Please big brother help me." I followed the voice and it led me to this small golden haired child. With her green eyes. She was stuck up in a tall oak tree. I put out my arms and smiled at her. "It's alright I will catch you," I said softly to her. She smiled at me and she jumped. She seemed to glide to me. As I caught her in my arms. I put her on the ground. She had tears in her eyes. As she lifted her her hand up and wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Whats you name?" I asked her while smiling at her. She put her head down. "My name is Kusano." "Is it alright if I called you Kuu?" I asked her. She nodded at me. "Why were you up in the tree?" She then looked to the ground. "I had to let the forest go cause the mean scythe lady tried to get me." I got on one knee and put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Kuu-chan I wouldn't let anyone harm you. Okay?" She then looked at me with those big eyes and whispered in my ear. "Thank you, big brother." I then felt myself fade away.


	3. The Green Girl

Chapter: 3 The Green Girl

I woke up to a naked blonde in my bed. Never in my 19 years of being alive would I thought I would ever say that. But she was cute as she slept on my chest. Her body was so soft and warm. She then started to stir as I petted her head. She then slowly opened her eyes. Looking at me with those soft blue eyes made me smile. Her lips then turned into a smile. I was truly happy being with her. But that dream was making me wonder about everything.

This moment was very special to me. Even If I haven't known her for very long. But it seemed like I have known her for so long. It was like we were bonded together for all eternity. She just cuddled into my chest. It seemed like she was about to fall asleep but I needed to know something. "Hey Tsukiumi is it possible for me to wing other Sekirei?" Once those words left my lips I was in a living hell. I could see water start forming in the air. It was like opening up Pandora's Box.

"Minato am I not good enough for thou." She said as her expression was mix with sadness and anger. Even if she was mad she had tears coming down from her eyes. I couldn't bare it. I hugged her tightly. I put my head on her shoulder. She tried to push me away but I wouldn't let her. Finally she calmed down enough. "Tsukiumi I love you. But I'm just saying what if that happens. And no matter what, my feelings will never change for you." All she did was hug my tightly.

It seemed like hours passed by. We didn't move a muscle. I finally let Tsukiumi go. I forgot that we were both still naked. I blushed at her figure. As my eyes move downwards I could see everything. Some of her blonde hair covered her nipples. I looked away blushing. God she was gorgeous. Even after we did those things her body is just wow. She is like a succubus.

She saw my eyes drifted away from her. She then slapped my arm. Getting my attention. I looked at her. "Have thou been listening to what I hast been saying." She stated angrily at me. I just looked down to the floor and sighed. She huffed and looked away from me.

"As I was saying maybe thou should wing more Sekirei. That will make us stronger. If we have more Sekirei on our side we might be able to win this game." She said with her hand cupping her chin. I didn't know what to think when she said that. Could I even handle more Sekirei. I really didn't want to force them or make them think they chose wrong. I'm below average guy. I can't even do anything right. I'm a useless guy. All these things were going through my head.

"Beep!...Beep!" I quickly reached over and turned off our alarm clock. That was my signal to get dressed and get ready for work. I got up from my sitting position. Getting some clean clothes from the shipping boxes. I just picked out a long black shirt. And some normal plain old blue jeans. I grabbed my coat from the ground. I looked over at Tsukiumi she was putting her clothes back on. She saw my staring at her and blushed. 'She is so cute.' I thought inside my head.

I went to the bathroom for a second. But I was surprised to see Miya getting out of the bath. Her lavender hair was formed to her figure. I could see almost everything. She was beautiful. She turned her head slightly to the right. Her eyes drifted to mine. When our eyes met a light blush appeared on her cheeks. She then fully turned around facing me. Her face went through emotion fast. Her face went through shock to embarrassment to anger. With the last emotion I was scared like hell, as if she was a demon. As she covered herself, all I could do was run the hell away.

I ran as fast as I could. I even ran past Tsukiumi. I didn't even look back at her. But I knew I was going to regret it later. I tried to run out the door but I ran into something. More like someone. We both hit the ground hard. I landed into something soft but it still hurt. I got up and I looked beneath me. I was surprised to see Uzume. Our eyes met. I jumped back getting off her. I fell on my ass.

Uzume was surprised to see me, but she could to tell I was more surprised. She got up from the ground. Dusted herself off and walked towards me. "Here let me help you." She said offering her hand. I took her offer as she helped me up from the ground. I smiled at her as I took her hand. Her face went red. As she looked away from me I could see a red blush on her face.

"Thank you for helping me up Uzume." I said to her.

"Oh it's no problem Minato." She said to me smiling.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I got chills that ran down my spine. I looked behind me to see a demon in a woman's clothing, it was Miya. A demon was behind me while she was holding a wooden sword. I nearly jumped out of my skin. She has a grip on my shirt as she pulled me away from Uzume. I looked at Uzume for help. She shrugged her shoulders and waved bye to me. 'Oh you traitor.' I thought to myself as I got dragged by Miya.

Miya was standing over me as I was on my knees bowing to her. She had the wooden sword in her hand as she smiled at me. She had a smile on her face but it still felt like a demon face was still there. "I'm sorry, I walked into you while you were in the bath." I said to her. She made a face like she was thinking for a second. Then she just sighed. "I'll give a warning. But if you do that again something might happen to you." Those last four words gave me chills.

I looked over to the clock on the wall. I was shocked I was going to be late for my new job. I got up and kissed Tsukiumi on the cheek. I then headed out the door. I ran out the door fast as I could. I didn't want to be late for construction job. It was two blocks away.

Before I knew it I was there. I changed into the work clothes. I began to use a pickax on the concrete. Surprisingly it went by fast. After my boss told it was out lunch break. I sat down on a nearby bench and started to eat my lunch. I was so happy that Miya made me a lunch after what happened. I'm also surprised she let me off with a warning. I was lucky that she is a kind woman.

As I start eating my lunch I felt breathing on my neck. I looked over to the right where it was coming from. I saw a man with black hair. And he was staring at my food. He was almost drooling on me. He noticed me he put on a smile.

"Hey." He said as he started drooling again.

"Would you care to have some?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, sure, thanks man." He said to me.

I handed him a rice ball. He started eating the food. I was kind of awkward. He didn't say anything he just kept eating. I just sighed. But I laughed he seemed like a worthless guy. But I'm pretty sure he isn't that bad.

"I know this f…" He mumbled as he was eating.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind, so tell me are you a college student?" He asked me as he whipped away some food on his face

"Well I will if I pass the exams. Are you a college student?" I asked him

"Yeah I'm in college. I'm in my sixth year. I'm probably never going to get out." He said to me. He then made a face like he was thinking then he turned to me and said. "Oh yeah kid what's your name?"

"Minato, what's yours?"

"The name's Seo."

He began to eat again. As we sat there eating. My phone vibrates. I checked it. I was stunned the message was from MBI it said " _Inside of the forest is a girl. First one there gets to emerge the green girl_." I couldn't believe it. Was the text talking about that girl in my dreams? As I was thinking about the text Seo also got a text. Oh no that's means she might be in there. Then something went past me hitting Seo in the face. I then saw who kicked him. It was one of those S &M girls. Who were attacking Tsukiumi. They were wearing maid outfits. I then notice the calmer one had a bag. She pulled out some bread from the bag and handed it to me. "Here you go. I'm sorry are master ate your lunch here have this." I was downright surprised. Then the one who kicked Seo saw me. She pointed her finger right at me and said. "You!" She yelled with anger.

"Seo you bastard." I turned my head only to see Seo get kicked in the face. He flew back and hit the wall. I swear I could see blood come from his head.

"You are the guy that winged number 9." With that Seo came behind the girls. Locking them in his arms. He hand this grin on his face. As he fondle the more aggressive ones breasts.

"It's good to meet another Ashikabi. I'm these girls Ashikabi." He said. I could tell the girl he was holding on the left, was getting pissed as time passed.

"Seo you bastard let go." As she said that sparks were around them. Then just like that a lightning bolt hit him. He was zapped. He was just laying on the ground.

Then I realized maybe he could help me rescue Kusano. I helped Seo get off the ground. I set him on the bench I looked at him. "Seo will you help me rescue the Green Girl." As those words left my throat he just stared at me. Then a laugh came from this throat. "I don't need another Sekirei when I have these two, So I'll help you kid but it'll cost you." I just nodded and headed into the direction of the forest.

 **X Tsukiumi Point of view X**

I looked at the clock on the wall. All I could do was bite my finger nail. 'Why is he late?' I thought to myself. It was getting late. He should have been back a long time ago.

"Minato where is thou?" I said as paced around.

I then heard the landlady come through the front entrance. I got up and walked into the kitchen where she was putting away the food she just bought. She could tell by just looking at me something was wrong.

"Tsukiumi where is Minato? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Landlady asked me.

"Yes he should have. It's getting late by the second he is making me worried." I said.

"Then why don't you try to find him." She said

"Alright I'll be back." I said running out the front door.

I then jumped on the roofs of the nearby building. 'Oh Minato please be safe.' I thought in my head. I got closer and closer to the construction zone. I then made it there. But everyone had gone home. Minato wasn't there. In my gut I had this sick feeling. Then I saw the flames from across the street. I ran towards it only to find two Sekirei. One was the fiery Homura while the other one was the discarded number. I just went past them. I needed to find him. I needed to find my Ashikabi no I needed to find my Minato.

 **X Minato's Point of view X**

We were in the forest looking around. It was dense and hard to see through. But I won't give up on her. I looked around trying see anything. Then all of a sudden the girl I saw in my dreams appeared in front of me. She pointed to the north. I ran that way but only to run into Seo. I just kind of stumbled backwards. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh do you have a crush on me?" He asked me

"Um no." I said

Then something made me run. Towards where the illusion was pointing towards. Something was happening to her I just knew it. They were following as I ran. Then I saw it this girl with a scythe she had a hold on Kuu. I ran towards them. Then I leaped into the air. I grabbed hold of the scythe girl. Trying to hold her back.

"Let go of me pervert." She cried out in stress.

"Hey weakling keep a hold on her." I heard one of the girls shout.

Then a lightning bolt stunned us both. We fell to the ground. But I gathered up all my strength to stand up. I walked towards Kuu. "It's alright I'm here to help you." I said to her. I offered her to take my hand. Her smaller hand grabbed a hold of mine. I tried to lead her out but our path was blocked. I put myself in front of her. The girl put her scythe in the air. She brought it down with great force. My clothing looked like I was attacked by dogs. She came closed to us. Again I wanted to protect her. She swung her scythe again. But this time my right cheek had blood coming from it. She just smirked at me. She lifted up her arms. I closed my eyes waiting for the final blow.

But it never came. I opened my eyes only to see a very angry Tsukiumi. Her expression was mixed with anger and sadness. "Thou shouldn't have touched my husband!" Tsukiumi yelled at her. This only made her laugh. "Oh really now this weak guy is your Ashikabi, oh honey I'll take your pain away right now." She said as she rushed for Tsukiumi. She put everything into her swinging of the scythe. I could feel the air go past me each time. She was a powerful Sekirei. She swung at Tsukiumi. But Tsukiumi used a stream of water to break the scythe in half.

The girl was just staring at her. Then to my surprised vines wrapped around her tightly. I looked behind me only to see a proud looking Kuu. She gave me thumbs up. She was a really clever kid. I then looked over to where Tsukiumi was. She looked like she was going to end everything. I couldn't let her.

"Tsukiumi stop. Don't finish her off she can't do anything now." I said putting my hand on her shoulders. Her face said it all she wasn't happy at my choice at all.

"Minato have thou forgotten she nearly killed thou." She said as she glared at me.

"Well no I didn't forget besides she didn't kill me. And plus she can't do anything now." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"That's what you think honey." I was stunned to hear that. I saw the girl break free of the vines. She grabbed the collar of my shirt. She then brought her lips on mine. She tongue went into my mouth. It was like a snake. Behind her I could see a flash of light, as this silver wings come out of her back. I was surprised that she was an unwinged Sekirei. She then removed her mouth from mine. "Sekirei number 43, Yomi now and forever honey." Just as she said that water was dumped on us.

"Get thy filthy hands of my husband." Tsukiumi said

"Oh now you have to share." Yomi said.

Kuu then pulled on my sleeve I could tell she was tired. And to tell you the truth I was also tired. Today was such a long day. I had Kuu get on my back. I then looked around and I didn't see Seo or the girls anywhere. 'They probably went home.' I thought to myself.

"Let's go home." I said smiling at them.

Like that we went back to the Inn. I had Miya almost call the police on me. Because I brought Kuu home. But she really didn't mind Yomi that much. She did take her scythe away from her. And Tsukiumi was still being protective. But that's one thing I liked about her. After dinner I just sat down and looked out at the stars. Kuu sat next to me. It was a nice clear night out. But out the corner of my eye I saw Kuu lean forward. She kissed me on the lips. Bright green wings came from her back. But it didn't last long she just simply past out. It was a while before I heard someone come down the hall.

"Minato Kuu can sleep in my room with me tonight." Miya said

"Oh okay that will be great."

With that I think it was time for me to go to bed. I changed from my extra clothing into my white shirt and sweats. I then began to drift to sleep. I felt two arms wrap around my left around my left side, while on the right another pair wrapped around my waist. I turned my head to the left to see Yomi. I then turned it to the right to see the sleeping face of Tsukiumi. Oh today was a long day and finally I could get some rest. I then drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Yuki-Onna of Sekirei's

Chapter 4: The Yuki-Onna of Sekirei

It's been a week since Yomi and Kuu joined our "family." Tsukiumi acted like her normal self on top of being more protective. She doesn't seem to mind Kuu though. But on the other hand, she had a problem with Yomi. She has been standing close by me whenever Yomi was nearby. She definitely reminded me of a guard. But I know she means well...I think. This past week was quite interesting. Yomi said she didn't want her Ashikabi working for a construction company. To my surprise, both Kuu and Tsukiumi agreed with her. I decided to take their advice and now I've started working for a nearby cafe.

I then had noticed that Tsukiumi stumbled out of the bedroom with Kuu close by. What I noticed was Kuu was copying stuff Tsukiumi would do. I found it cute because they were like mother and child at times. It was also kinda funny how they would force feed me. But it didn't really matter as long as they are happy.

I saw Tsukiumi come towards me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and then put her head on my shoulder. She was being all sweet. Then her grip got tighter. So I looked behind me to see Yomi. She had a big smile on her face. Tsukiumi refused to look at her.

"Oh, Minato honey isn't it time for you to give me some loving?" Yomi asked me while opening her arms.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE IS My THOU PERVERTED SCYTHE WIELDER!" Tsukiumi shouted.

Before anything really happened, the air got chilly once Miya came behind the corner of the hall with the demon mask behind her. But it ended quickly enough, thankfully without any damages, which is always a good thing. I soon finished breakfast but you could say the girls were "Grounded" in a way. They were locked in their rooms. Sometimes Miya acted like a mother disciplining her children. I thought it was quite cute. Even if Miya had the mask she was still a young beautiful woman. But I had to respect her since she deals with all six of us. I'm just glad to be a helping hand with the meals.

It has been an hour since they were sent to their rooms. We were eating our breakfast, which surprisingly it took forever to make. (A/N Because of the plot.)As we were eating. I notice that it was getting chilly. But I also realized we were running out of food. I just sighed.

"Hey Miya I'm going to run to the store really fast," I said to her

"Oh okay." She said to me. She then turned her head towards Kuu. "Hey Kuu why don't you go with your big brother." She said

"Okay." She said with a big grin ear to ear.

I went over to the coated rake. I grabbed my hoodie. But I also handed Kuu one of my extra ones. I was a dark purple color. It was so big it went to her knees. But what made me raise my eyebrow was she had a plant on her head. I didn't really want to ask why.

Like that, we had started to walk through the streets walking along the sidewalk while avoiding traffic along with bike riders. But in reality, it was a block or two from the inn. We got simple everyday cooking ingredients. As we exited the store something caught my eye.

I looked to the right to see someone sitting on a bench. I walked towards the bench. As I got closer the figure became a woman. She had light brown short hair. Her eyes were gray with hints of blue. As I began to move closer all she did was look up. She didn't say a word. Her eyes were emotionless almost like dolls would be. As I got closer the air began to get colder. I also noticed she was only wearing a lab coat. On her legs were little scratches. But they were bleeding. I reached into my hoodie's pocket and pulled out a cloth and ripped it in half. I slowly began to approach her. She seemed to give me a glare. I put out my hand in front of Kuu so she wouldn't attack her.

"It's alright I won't hurt you. I just want to help." I said as I smiled at her

"Why would you want to help me...I'm broken." She said in a monotone.

"It doesn't matter. You are a living being and you should be treated like one." I said as I put the cloth on the biggest cut.

After I finished doing that. I grabbed the bottom of the hoodie. I then took it off and handed it to the girl. "Please put this on as it's rather cold." After I finished the sentence I just smiled. She just gave me a look and put it on. I then went over to Kuu. Grabbed a loaf of bread from the bag. I then handed it to her. "Here you must be hungry...Oh, wait do you want to go back to the Inn with us?" Once I asked that she seemed to think. But soon after she gave a simple nod.

But as soon as she stood up this kid walked into sight. He seemed to be a teenager. He has brown hair. Next to him was this tall guy he hand messy silver hair and gray eyes. The tall guy was behind the kid. The kid had a smug grin on his face as he began to walk towards us.

"Hello, my name is Hayato Mikogami. Now hand over that Sekirei to me." He said while pointing at the girl.

I stepped in front of her. "Sorry, but I will only let that happen if she agrees to," I said looking behind me. The girl just shook her head no. I then quickly turned my head to face them. I just glared back at them.

Hayato bit his finger nail. "Fine then Mutsu get the Sekirei and terminate that little brat of a Sekirei." He said.

The tall guy went straight for Kuu. My heart had stopped for a second when all of a sudden a massive wall of water stopped him in his tracks. I looked to see Yomi had Kuu in her arms while Tsukiumi was in front of them. Water streams were circling around them. Tsukiumi looked pissed off. "HOW DARE THOU ATTACK MY HUSBAND!" She shouted at the attackers.

I grabbed the girl's wrist and brought her by everyone else. I stood behind Tsukiumi while the girl was behind me. But Yomi and Kuu were behind her. The kid seemed to look at Yomi and just grinned. "Oh I see you got the useless Sekirei that kept being rejected," he said. I looked at Akitsu who seemed to flinch at the comment. I got mad. 'How dare that little punk says that to her.' I thought to myself.

"HEY don't you ever say that to her you little punk!" I yelled at him. I was a little surprised that I said that to him. Everyone else was shocked. But Yomi had to be a smart ass.

"Oooh honey grew some balls," Yomi said clapping her hands.

"Yomi don't say that with Kuu around," I said as my face got redder.

"Well sorry honey but Tsukiumi is the only one that knew you had any." She said as she put her pointer finger into a hole she made with her hands.

"Hey, how do you know about that?!" I asked in a slight panic.

"I have my ways." She said as she stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth.

'Sometimes she scares me.' I thought in my head. Out of my corner of my eyes, I saw our enemies, I could tell they were getting frustrated. All I could see was the kid start stomping around walking in circles. He was acting like a spoiled brat not getting his way. It was kind of annoying in a way. He reminded me of my little sister. When we were kids.

Once he realized we were done talking he faced us. He pointed to the girl behind me. The male Sekirei launched himself straight for her. I went in front of her, shielding her from the attack. But to my surprise, the attack was blocked by an ice wall. I then looked at the girl who was the first one to show me any emotion. She smiled at me, but then her eyes went bright blue, and then icy blue. She then stepped in front of me. She was protecting me. No, wait, she was helping us. She even stepped behind Tsukiumi, who was most shocked out of all of us.

"I am #7 Akitsu I am the scrapped number." She said as icicles came out of nowhere.

Her face went back to normal as she fired one icicle after another at the attacker. Then I got an idea. I went over to Yomi. "Yomi once she is done with one attack team up with her or else she can't win," I whispered into her ear. Kuu grabbed my hand as I walked over to a worried Tsukiumi. "Tsukiumi team up with Akitsu with your attacks and combine them. Hopefully, your water will freeze and combine to make a super attack." She just nodded.

I then saw both Yomi and Tsukiumi follow the plan. Tsukiumi teamed up with Akitsu while Yomi attacked when the block. I could see the male Sekirei began to pant. He was getting tired. "Akitsu, Tsukiumi Now!" I yelled. The ice and water combined together to make this huge ice dragon, but the attack only injured him a little bit. He then grabbed the kid and jumped onto the roofs. You could hear the kid whining. I just sighed.

Akitsu looked back at me. Her face was all red. She got closer and closer to me, and then before I knew it she wrapped her arms around my neck. Then she ever so slowly leaned in. Her cold soft lips pressed against mine. But her lips began to flare up. Her body began to grow hotter. I then open my eyes to see the mark on her forehead began to fade away. Then icy blue wings came from her back. 'Oh hell, I'm gonna die.' I thought as an angry Tsukiumi came from behind me.


	5. Not a chapter

Hey, it's me. It's been a while hasn't? I haven't really updated any of my fanfics in a long time. I don't know what's wrong. I just don't feel like writing fanfics anymore. I have been writing my own stories recently. It's really fun and it makes me happy. I have been through a lot. I officially came out to my family and friends. Lost some people. Gained a few. I have been writing on Wattpad. Here is the link if yall want to check it out user/WerewolfRaven. I want to start writing my fanfics again. So look out for those. If you got any questions message me. I prefer if you guys PM me.


End file.
